


Sharing.

by Yomidark



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Yukito and Yue split and obtain separate bodies.





	Sharing.

Touya pondered how lucky he was. To be loved by Yuki. To be loved by Yue.

When Yuki and Yue separated, it was awkward.

But Yuki, missed Yue. And so did Touya. It was like something -someone - who had been always there for them had disappeared.

"You are such a pervert, as usual." Yue scoffed, under his breath.

Yukito smiled at him sweetly.

"Maybe, but who’s fault is it? Your separation created this situation."

"I-I."

"I'm joking, Yue."  Touya smiled, dropping a quick kiss on the angel’s lips.

* * *

 

The first time, they did this, it had been unbelievably messy. Not because of the awkwardness between ~~of~~ them, although Yue had been the most reliant, fitting the 3 bodies together had been a challenge.

Luckily, Touya loved a good challenge.

Yukito and Yue had been the most in tune once they started, almost as if they were constantly aware of the other's movements(and maybe they were, Touya thought), to the point Touya almost felt jealous of their connection.

Almost. Until the point they both spread their legs for him, inviting him.

"Unlike you two, there is only one me, guys." He chuckled, seizing Yue's lips as he eyed Yukito.

Yukito nodded at him, his hand resting on Touya's back, guiding him. He understood Yue needed this more than him. He needed to feel like he belonged to Touya too.

"Hmm." Their lips entwined together, Touya sucking on the tongue like it was fine nectar.

"This feels...different... from when we were one." Yue said between each kiss,breathing heavily. 

  
"Ah, I bet," The other man said, biting the angelic boy's lips, one of his hands reaching lower, between their legs.  "Yuki, can you help me prepare him... uh, Yuki, what's wrong?" Touya turned around, looking at Yukito.

His breathing was heavy and his eyelid flustered. "S-sorry, I didn't expect this to happen..."

Touya tilted his head. "Oh... oh! Wait, don't tell me."

"It looks like our connection hasn't been broken yet, and we can f-feel each other's pleasure." Yue spoke.

"That's... actually a pretty good thing." Touya snickered, licking his lips at the opportunities.

"Maybe for you, but for us is going to be a pain. It's like getting double sensations." His eyes looked away.

"Hmm, I see, so I do this." The hand between his legs made a swift movement, pumping the boy under him.

"Ah... ah" "Hmmm.. T-Touya." They both moaned at unison.

"Well, not bad. Looking like we won't need two of me to love both of you then." His lips captured Yukiko's face this time, as his cock kept pumping Yue's erection.

The tip of his tongue traced Yukito's palate and he could feel Yue's moaning under him, his own lips tracing Touya's movements in Yukito's mouth.

This was definitely going to be great, Touya though. He wasreally lucky.

His hand left the white haired boy's cock and went lower, his finger circling his entrance...

"J-just do it." Yue moaned. "It's no different from what you always do to him."

One finger.  Yue shrouded. Yukito moaned in his mouth. "T-touya."

"I got you, Yuki."

He inserted another finger. Then another.

"D-do it, Touya" Yukito moaned, falling near Yue.  His legs arched, his toes curled. Even if he wasn't the one being directly stimulated, he was really feeling all of it.

"Alright, hold still." He held his own cock in own hand, spreading lube on it.

"H-hurry up." Yue barked.

"Bossy." Touya chuckled, before pressing the tip of erection into him.

"Ah! Touya!" "Ah... Hmm.." The boys moaned together, pleasure flowing through their almost identical bodies, in the same way.  One of their hands wandered toward each other, locking their fingers together, their palms pressing against each other, almost if trying to connect more.

Like that, they were beautiful, Touya tough.

He started to move, slowly pressing himself into Yue's wet, welcoming entrance.

"Ah... this indeed... feels familiar..." He grinned his teeth, holding back the desire to thrust into the man. "You don't feel that different from Yuki..."

"Ah... Touya..." Yukito moaned, his hand stimulating his own body  then going lower, tracing the shape of the cock that was slowing filling his other self... until his fingers went lower, over his own erection, were Touya's cock supposed to be... and he filled himself.

"Don't do that... ah..." Yue almost screamed, feeling not only the shape of Touya's cock, but Yukito's fingers. Stretching and filling him with lewdness he didn't know Yukito was capable of.

"Didn't know you could be so lewd, Yuki." Touya giggled as the sight of his lover playing with himself, before he reprised thrusting into Yue.

"S- Slow- down..." Yue moaned, but his voice didn't carry any strength.

"I don't mind if you come... actually what happens if you do? Want to find out?" His hand gripped the angel's erection, and he started to move in tandem with his thrust.

"No... Yukito... Touya... ah..." Lost in a whirlwind of pleasure Yue lost all reasons, and just became a panting mess. He turned around to look at the swearing, glistering figure of his other self, who did the same. Their eyes meet, their lips drew close, and they kissed, and a powerful orgasm flew through their bodies and Touya's.

* * *

 

"Ah... ah... that was..." Touya fell heavy between the two, his body sweaty and tired. "Wow. You guys OK?"

"Y-yes, our bodies are fine." Yue immediately replied awkward.

"I'm glad..." Touya replied drowsy. "Yuki, I didn't know you could be so vocal..."

"Sleep." Yukito smiled, dropping a caste kiss on the other lips. "I love you."

"Hmm." Yue coughed, awkward.

"You alright Yue? You never experienced this directly, I was almost afraid it was going to be too much..."

"It's fine."

"Hey," Yukito gripped his hand and caressed his face, locking their fingers together once more. "I understand." He smiled, before kissing him.

Yue scuffled, before kissing him back too, kissing his other self.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this was just an excuse to write Yue/Yukito/Touya smut to celebrate the new anime. I hope someone will enjoy it. :)


End file.
